Vivi
Vivi is a main character from the Between Dimensions trilogy. She entered the ninja universe and staye d to learn how to become a fighter. She is also number 9 from the The Hokage 18 and a renowned medical ninja and fighter. Background Vivi was the first born child of her family, born June 17. She was blessed with a loving family, but soon the ties began to deteriorate as she became older and saw the world. After the death of her paternal grandparents her paternal side of the family broke out and severed their ties to her immediate family, this included her godmother who had baptized her. Seeing her father now abandoned by his family made her lose hope that she would be together with her siblings when her parents passed. She began viewing the world in dark way, her old values and ways disappeared and she became a shell of her former self. Her favorite motto was that the people who you love would always abandon you and everything that began with love ended with hatred. She developed anorexia nervosa at 11 years old and depression soon followed. She suffered in her black views for 2 years before making friends with Jenny, Ana and a girl name Marly. During this time she became rivals with Elsa who had become jealous that she had taken her friend Ana away from her; in retaliation she stole Marly's friendship from her. Vivi slipped into depression again when Elsa and Marly began making comments about her body how pathetic she was for faking the depression. She attempted suicide by swallowing a cocktail of different pain medications, but was saved by an unknown classmate when he called the paramedics. From then on her views changed and the world began to turn a bit brighter. She started opening her mind and smiling. Her smile grew larger when she did community service knowing that she was helping people. Her ties to her friends grew stronger and she became closer to Jenny, Ana, Jair and Daniel. Soon she became friends again with an old childhood friend, Ulysses. She gradually became friends with the rest of the Hokage 18 and stopped the rivalry with Elsa. Personality By the beginning of the first book Vivi is an open-minded and independent young woman. She prefers to end a horrible situation with peaceful words rather than violence although she does have a short-temper. Vivi prefers to see the bright side of a situation, though she is a self-proclaimed pessimist. She is a strong friend and is extremely loyal to any of her allies and teammates and would do anything to protect them. Though on the outside she seems as though she is calm and at peace, those closest to her know that once she becomes silent something is bothering her. She displays her emotion through her voice and makes it priority to keep her facial features seem as if she is fine. Ana once called her the master of hiding emotions. Sasuke also pointed out that once the color of her eyes darkens and hollowed, you knew she was done with the matter at hand. He added that sometimes he wondered if even she knew what she wanted and compared her to a hummingbird, flying from flower to flower until she sucked it dry. Despite that she enjoys laughing and comforting people. Her compassionate side comes out more often than not. And she makes it a priority to listen and sympathize with everyone. This is shown when she hugs Iruka after he tells her about the death of his parents and how lonely he felt, she comforts and promises him to never leave him alone and contemplated that she wishes that she had been brought to his world sooner so that she could have been there for him. Another example of her compassion is when she first met Sasuke and instantly felt connected to him. She sympathized with his feelings of being second to his brother and as the time went by she considered Sasuke like a brother and helps him whenever he feels lost or confused. During combat she wipes away all emotions and becomes a ruthless, blood-thirsty ninja. Occasionally she can become cocky, but nonetheless respects her teams and opponents. By Book 2 she has developed motherly feelings towards Sasuke and her compassion towards Iruka has bloomed into love. She still retains much of her old personality, but has guilt over hiding Itachi's secret from Sasuke. She also gets very angry towards anyone who speaks of Itachi ill. Vivi makes it her goal to never allow Sasuke feel lonely, against Itachi's wishes for her to allow him to be angry and vengeful. When Sasuke leaves the village, she falls into depression but doesn't attempt to bring him back knowing it would jeopardize Itachi's plan. Appearance Vivi is described as having a slender, petite body. Her hair is black on the top layer and medium brown on the bottom layers and falls a bit past her shoulders and is naturally curled. She has coffee and crème colored skin and three freckles on the right side of her face in the shape of a triangle. She has light brown eyes and long curled eyelashes. She is the shortest of the Hokage 18 standing at 5'2 and also the lightest. She has been described by many characters as an exotic beauty, even though she believes herself to be plain and uninteresting. As the girliest of the group Vivi is constantly changing her outfits varying from skirts to shorts and tank tops to tube tops. Her style begins to stabilize as she finds out her Kekkei Genkai. She, for the most part of Book 1, wears an ivory colored midriff tank top with fishnets underneath along with a pair of blue denim short shorts and standardized ninja sandals. She wears her forehead protector around her neck and her hair is let down, occasionally tied into a high ponytail. For Book 2 and 3 Vivi wears a kimono styled midriff tank top with a dark purple colored obi tied at the hem and cuts down low to show her small sized cleavage and one sized bigger bust. She wears tight black thigh length shorts and low heeled open toes black sandals. Her hands are covered by a pair of fingerless dark purple gloves with metal plates on them. Her forehead protector is tied around her waist and has a dark purple cloth instead of its original blue color. And her hair is tied into a rolled up bun with her long black bangs framing the sides of her face. Due to the high amounts of healing chakra that flow through her body, she still retains the same teenage youthful look she had when she arrived in the ninja world. She has also developed a more womanly figure as her hips widened and her chest has grown a noticeable size larger. Abilities From the beginning of the series Vivi has shown a capability of being hidden. Her speed has been complimented on by many characters and she has the ability to keep herself quiet and still when hiding from her enemies or comrades. She is called ‘The Silent Kyuu’ (Literally meaning Silent Nine) by many for her talent of silently appearing behind her victim and reference to her status in the Hokage 18. Kei also taught her how to use her dangerous Kekkei Genkai of the Weapon Skin. She masters it and is her usual way of battling. Her Weapon Skin absorbs any form of weapons into her bare skin, along with her strong healing chakra she can take in the weapons without any harm to her and she stores the weapons in small dimensions underneath her skin. Virtually nothing can harm her and is may seem as if she is invincible. Her one weakness is Genjutsu both in creating and blocking it and is the only way to defeat her; Itachi Uchiha discovered this in the First Book. She is one of the higher Juuhachi and ties with numbers 1 (Jenny), 11 (Elsa) and 3 (Ana). Relationships Family : "I'll always love them. No matter how many times they pissed me off, kicked me down, annoyed me until I was sure I'd blow my brains out. I'll always love them. I just hope that they'll be fine." : —Vivi talking to Iruka about her family in Book 1. As a young girl Vivi was very happy when with her family and enjoyed spending as much time with her family as possible. This all changed when her grandparents died and she saw her father's family abandon him and cut him from all family buisness. She refused to ever be in the same room with her whole immediate family and acted coldly towards them. Her relationship with her sibling was extremely strained as she didn't even consider them her family and denied that she was related to them. Vivi was closest to her mother and went to her for advice often. She disliked being around her father, despite being very close to him as a little girl, and often rebelled against his rules and grounds. Despite all that, she would do anything to protect her family and defended them when anyone spoke of them ill. She worried about them often and wondered what they were doing and if they even cared that she was gone. She has often shown that she misses them and always desires to talk to her mother. Jenny : "Back home everyone mistook us for blood-sisters so often that we just eventually told everyone that we were twins." : —Vivi about her friendship/bond with Jenny. When Vivi was 13 she met Jenny in 8th grade English. They instantly become good friends. Trivia *Vivi's name comes from the full name Viviana which in Italian means 'Lively' in Book 3 she has the kanji for it tattooed onto her left wrist. *Because of her Weapon Skin Vivi tends to wear little clothing to avoid ripping clothes and having to buy new ones. *She was placed in Team Kei with Jair and Daniel because she would do well with her strong Taijutsu abilities along with Daniel's Ninjutsu expertise and Jair's Genjutsu mastery. *The number nine has much symbolism to Vivi's character such as: #Nine has always been Vivi's lucky number. #The Hokage 18 arrived in Konohagakure on September 9th (9/9) #Vivi was called on ninth when speaking to the Third Hokage for the first time. #Nine in Japanese is Kyuu, Naruto is the container holding the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox. This foreshadows Vivi's future relationship with Naruto as she sees him as a son. #After nine years of knowing each other Vivi and Iruka finally declared their love for each other. #Personality wise nines are magnetic, charming, and conduct themselves with ease and confidence. They are versed in a myriad of topics, and express skills in seemingly countless arenas. When given a channel of expression, these people create amazing feats of accomplishment. Nine people are influencial, and easily manage groups of people. These individuals are perfect for leadership and places of power when they utilize their nine strengths in a healthy manner. Vivi is known for being able to manipulate and alter a person's mind within her teams or against her enemies. *Vivi's hobbies are composing lyrics and meditating *Vivi would like to fight Tsunade *Vivi's favorite foods are Bulgogi and Jicama (Mexican Turnip) while her least favorite are eggs and tuna. *Vivi's favorite word is "Priority"